Monster due on Peach Creek
by Banrock The Destroyer
Summary: What happens when the Ed's get cursed, and the rest of the culdesac suffer with them? Find out in this fanfict!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own EENE and I never said that I did. This is also another fanfict thought up by my brother.

It was another day in the cul-de-sac. The Ed's were now having a basketball scam. They'd charge kids a quarter to try to make the basketball into the basket, and if they did, they got five dollars! Everybody was eager to make a basket and get five buck that they lined themselves up. Everyone tried but failed (the reason no one could make it was because the ball was bigger than the basket). They were just about to close (having made 10 dollars!) when Rolf came up to have another go at it. When Rolf tried to do a slam-dunk, the ball just stuck in the hoop. Rolf got so mad he looked like he was ready to beat the crud out of the Ed's. All the Ed's cowered, waiting for the beating of Rolf, but nothing happened. They looked at him and just saw Rolf mumbling something in his own language. When he looked at the Ed's, he calmly said to him, "You have messed with me for the last time, Ed boys. The curse of the beat is now upon you." With that said, Rolf walked away. The Ed's quickly ran home and forgot all about the curse (except Double D).

It was now the next day, and Double D went down to give his spider the usual check up. While he was putting the spider back in its usual spot, he saw something from the corner of his eye. It was the closet full of failed experiments, and it was clawed open! Double D quickly ran over and inspected the closet, checking if anything was missing. After a very careful inspection, Double D saw that only the monster costume that Ed had used when he was a monster was missing. Paying so close to the closet, Double D never heard the strange thing in the corner, hiding in the shadows of the basement, crawl out into the cul-de-sac. Maybe if he had noticed it he could of saved the cul-de-sac from a mess of danger.

Eddy was looking for Ed and Double D when he saw a moving truck go past him. "Yes! More suckers!" Hollered Eddy as he quickly moved towards the house of the movers. Three boys stepped out of the truck as the moving men started to put their stuff into their new house. Eddy quickly ran up to them and asked, "Hello. I'm Eddy. Who are you?" One of them said, slightly startled by the little boy, "Hello. I'm Michael. This is my twin brother Aaron," Pointing to someone who looked like him but just a little bit taller, "And this is our little brother, Nicky," pointing to someone who was smaller than them.


	2. Where's Johnny

Disclaimer: I don't own EENE and I never said that I did.

It was now 2 weeks later after Michael, Aaron, and Nicky had moved to Peach Creek. Them and the Ed's were now the best of friends. With then with them now, they were able to make better scams. The were just about to finish their merry-go round scam when they heard yells coming from the park. They quickly went there and found that everything had been destroyed! The swing set was completely destroyed, the teeter-totter lay on its side, and the most disturbing thing was that Planks eye was lying on the ground! "What happened to Plank!" Said a disturbed Michael. Double walked backwards, shocked by what he saw, and tripped on something. While rubbing his head, Double D looked at the spot he had tripped on and screamed. "What is it Double D." Asked Ed. "It's Johnnies sandal!" He had answered. Ed was running around saying, "I'm scared guy's!" Michael, Aaron, and Nicky were talking about what could've done that to the park and Johnny and Plank. Double D was looking around the destroyed park, looking for clues. They were all just about to leave when Double D shouted, "Wait! Everyone come over here!" Everyone ran over to Double D, curious to see what he had found. When the asked what he found, all he did was point over to the swing set. It was now bent into the shape of a chicken.

"That looks like the chicken that Ed made when he was a monster." Said Eddy. "Ah, good times eh, fellas." Said Ed in his usual happy tone of voice. Double D then said, "The weird thing is that nobody we know would want or have the strength to do this." Everybody thought about this and realized that it was true. "Wait a minute! Didn't Rolf put some sort of curse on us a while ago?" Asked Eddy. Double D nodded. Then Eddy opened up a new theory by saying, "Well maybe Rolf's doing this to make us believe in the curse, and he just got Johnny to join in with him." The three Ed's thought about this and before they could decide that his theory was true the heard Rolf scream, "SLAHORGAN!" The six kids ran over to the farm only to see that everyone else from the cul-de-sac (except Johnny and Plank) was already there. "What happened?" Asked Nicky. "We heard Rolf scream, but the time we got here, he was gone!" Said a terrified Jimmy. When the six got a closer look at the scene, they were shocked to see that the house was torn apart and all his livestock was missing! They were about to check it out more when Kevin rode full speed on his bike past everyone ands yelling, "Run for your lives dudes!" When the looked behind themselves, they saw something truly horrifying.


	3. OH NO!

Disclaimer: I don't own EENE and I never said that I did.

Behind them was what looked like a giant, gray grasshopper with horns sticking out of the side of its mouth. Everybody broke into panic and started running for their lives. The gang of six was ahead of everyone else, thinking of a place to hide. Nicky looked behind and saw the monster jump and grab Jimmy, Sarah, and Nazz with its tentacles. The monster was starting to gain on them. "It's gaining!" Yelled Nicky. "Don't (huff) worry. He can't (puff) catch us now." Said a positive and tired Double D. Then a barf colored, sticky line shot right past Double D's head. It then started to retract, but it now had Kevin stuck to it! Double D jumped out of the way of Kevin. "Well never be able to make it now!" Said a horrified Eddy. "If only I could run like the mutant track monster, Speedlar!" Said Ed, once again remembering one of his comics. Double D then had an idea. They need modern day technology (one of Double D's inventions)!

Double D put his hand in his pocket ands pulled out a helmet made from a strainer that was supposed to look futuristic. "Everybody get by me!" Yelled Double D. Now that everyone was close together, Double D put on the helmet and pressed one of the buttons on it. Suddenly, a zoom bike appeared at their feat and they were now riding what looked like a car made of everyday junk (like from the one when the candy store was giving out free jawbreakers). Double D then turned a twister dial to a label that said "fast", and then they zoomed off, leaving the monster in their dust. As soon as they turned into the lane, the vehicle stopped. "What's the matter Double D, keep moving." Said Eddy. Double D then turned around with a grim look on his face and said, "We're out of fuel." Every body started to panic. Ed looked and saw that the monster was starting to get closer. "Follow me!" Commanded Ed, and he then jumped off the vehicle and lifted up the fence, and Ed's house was right behind the fence! "We'll hide in the fortress of Ed!" Declared Ed. He then grabbed everyone, went through the fence, and jumped through the window that led into his basement and locked everything.

Everyone looked out the window and looked to see what the monster was doing. The monster just stood there, looked around, and then went away. Everyone let out a sigh. "Hey Ed. Do you have anything to eat?" Asked Aaron. "Do I ever!" Replied Ed. He quickly opened up his closet (which was over flowing with food) and pulled out a pizza. Everyone ate the pizza and started to talk about what they should do about the monster. Michael was about to suggest something when they heard something move. The all looked over to Ed's bed and saw it jumping around! Ed's sea gulls were making noises and flapping their wings. "Don't worry Penelope! I'll save you!" Ed then jumped under the bed and started to wrestle with whatever was under there. A flash then ran out of Ed's bed and into the bathroom. "AHHH! SPLINTERS!" Ed crawled out and started to pull wood out of his hand. Everybody then grabbed something to attack the thing when they opened Ed's bathroom door. Aaron had part of a car, Michael had the broken leg of a table, Nicky had broken side of a chair, Double D and Eddy had chickens, and Ed had one of his deadly toys. They opened the door and were ready to whack whatever was in there. "On the Count of three." Said Nicky. "1…2…3!"


	4. See ya Aaron

Disclaimer: I don't own EENE and I never said that I did.

Nicky quickly opened the door and everyone got ready to hit whatever was in there, but stopped when they saw that it was something else that wasn't even close to a monster. It was Johnny with a missing sandal and Plank with a missing right eye. "What are you guys doing here?" Asked Nicky.

"We were attacked by the monster at the park. All I lost was my sandal, but Plank lost his… you know," and pointed at Planks missing right eye. "Guys, before the monster comes back, there's something I want to tell you, but I don't know how to explain it."

A voice from nowhere said, "Then let me explain it." Everybody (except Johnny) looked around to see who had said it. "Over here." The voice said. Everyone looked and saw Plank, looking pretty serious. "I know your all wondering how I could talk, I think it might have to do with the curse that you guys have. The important thing is that monster. It was originally Ed's monster cos…" Before Plank could finish his story, a crash came from the window. Everybody looked and saw the monster. It shot out the barf colored slime and pulled Johnny and Plank out of the room.

"Save yourselves!" Yelled Johnny, holding on to the window. The six friends ran out of Ed's house and away.

"We can hide in the van!" Suggested DD, still running. Everybody agreed that it was a safe place. They were soon in the junkyard, hiding under the waterbed. They waited for hours but the monster never came. They were woken up next morning by something that sounded like a growl. "I bet that I could get the van to run. Then we could go to the military and get help." Whispered DD. He then climbed out from under the waterbed and tiptoed towards the drivers seat.

Aaron looked out the window and was shocked. He saw the tail of the monster around the back of the van. Soon everybody under the waterbed saw it. DD didn't notice it and kept tiptoeing towards the drivers seat. "Come back DD." Aaron whispered. DD heard the whisper and turned around. He almost screamed at the sight of the monsters tail. He quickly climbed under the front seat (since he's that skinny and small) and waited.

He was about to crawl out from under the seat and go under the bed when the monsters hand came shooting through the window! The hand started to move across the floor, like the robotic eye from the movie War of the Worlds. It got so close to DD that he had to hold his breath so he wouldn't breath on it. DD had almost had enough of holding his breath and was about to let it out.

"Guy's, in case in don't make it out alive, you can have all my stuff." Whispered Aaron. The other guys under the waterbed didn't need to ponder about what he said. Aaron jumped out from under the bed and jumped out the opened window. "Come and get me you freak of nature!" Yelled Aaron, immediately dashing out of the junkyard. They watched as claw left and the monster ran after Aaron.

After a minute of waiting, they were sure that it was safe to come out. "Ok. It'll take about a minute to hot-wire the car, so you guys can stand guard." Said DD. Everyone (except DD) went out side and climbed up one of the many garbage mountains in the junkyard.

They were only half way up when they heard Aaron yell, "AAAAHHHHH!" They scurried up the hill to see what had happened. When they got to the top, they saw the monster dragging Aaron with its sticky web. They quickly sledded down the mountain of garbage on tires they found and hurried into the van. "Are you almost done?" Asked Eddy, looking around to see if the monster was coming.

"I sure am." Said DD. They then drove out of the junkyard to one of the last safe places in the cul-de-sac.


	5. Getting armed

Disclaimer: I don't own EENE and I never said I did.

DD was driving the bus like a mad man, always looking around to make sure there was no monster following them. They had been driving for five minutes when Michael asked, "DD! If this bus has been abandoned for years, wouldn't that mean it would need some gas?" The bus then stopped. Eddy looked out the back window and saw the some gray cockroach crawling after them. "INTO THE TREE HOUSE!" Screamed Nicky.

The boys frantically climbed up the tree house. They boarded up the entrance and took a peek out of the window. The monster got to the tree house and looked around for the boys. When it couldn't see them, it started to sniff around. It jumped back in pain and then looked at the top of the tree house. It then all became obvious. "Eddy, are you wearing your cologne?" Asked DD. Eddy then stared at his feet with a guilty look on his face. The tree then shook violently. The monster was banging his head on the tree, trying to shake them out of it. Then it stopped.

"He must have left." Whispered Michael. They all looked out the window and saw a gray blur moving around the cul-de-sac. DD then got an idea. He then started to look around the tree house. "Whatcha lookin for DD?" Asked Ed. While DD searched through the laundry room (they fixed up the tree house) he answered, "When I went down into my basement, the monster costume was missing. And it sounded like Plank wanted to tell us that the monster was the costume. Maybe it still has clothes like property."

"What does that mean." Asked Michael. DD then found a laser pen and some starch. "It means that we might be able to shrink it. Look for these." He handed them some notes for a laundry detergent that starched clothes but still kept them comfortable. "When you mix my detergent with laser waves, you get a laser that can shrink clothes!" Explained DD. By the end of the day they had 6 brands of laundry soap, a laser pointer, starch, and a water gun. They all worked all night, taking turns being asleep and being awake. By the third day it was finished. The water gun had DD laundry detergent in it and a laser.

"Lets test it." Said Nicky. They grabbed a shirt and hung it on the door. When DD pulled the trigger, a whitish blue beam shot out. When it hit the shirt, it shrunk to the size of an apple. They now were all armed with squirt guns and were now hunting the monster.


	6. The monkey boys cave

Disclaimer: I don't own EENE and I never said that I did.

The five walked around the cul-de-sac, keeping on the constant look out for the monster. Eddy covered the back while Ed covered the front. They looked for hours and couldn't find anything. "Eddy, maybe we should split up." Suggested DD. "If we split up, the monster could just get one group while the other was somewhere else." Said Eddy. "We could use some walkie-talkies. That way we can stay in touch and let the others know if something happens." Suggested Michael, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of walkie-talkies. Eddy thought about this. "Okay, we'll split up. On one condition." He paused for effect. "We have to talk in codes."

"Why do we have to do that Eddy?" Asked Ed, "That monster ain't that smart." "But it could be getting smarter. Remember when it found us while we were hiding in your room? How did it know we were there? We should start taking precautions." DD was surprised that Eddy was actually thinking something through. "Okay here are the codes…"

The team discussed the codes for at least five minutes. They then split up into two teams. Ed, Edd, and Eddy where one team (team E), while Michael and Nicky were another (team inspector). Team E searched the junkyard, construction site, and near the stores. Team inspector searched the playground, woods, and the lane. Michael and Nicky were searching the playground when Nicky heard a growl. "Did you hear that Michael?" Asked Nicky, looking all around him to see if he could spot the monster. "Hear what?" Asked Michael. There was then a second growl, but this one was bigger. "I think I heard it that time." Said Michael. The two then ran around the playground looking for a hiding spot. "Get into the tunnel!" Michael instructed, making sure that his voice wasn't loud. The hurried into the plastic tunnel and looked out the window. They could see the monster walk into the forest. Michael pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Team E, this is team inspector. Is the professor there?" He asked.

"This is the professor speaking." Answered DD. "Good. The monster has gone into the woods, I repeat, the monster has gone into the woods." Whispered Michael, afraid that the monster might be able to hear them. "Ok, I'll send Sc-Fi and Mr. Rich down there to help you guys. I'm going to stay here." Said DD. "Why aren't you coming?" Asked Michael. "I think I've found the monsters cave. I'm going in to inspect it. Over and out." Michael put his walkie-talkie back into his pocket. "Where going to have to wait here until Mr. Rich and Sci-Fi come." So the two sat and started to device a plan on how to get that monster.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

DD hung up the walkie-talkie and put into his back pocket. " Okay, you two have to go to the park and meet up with Mac and Nac. They say the monster has gone into the woods. With you for shooting at it, you'll be bound to get it." "Why do we have to go fight the monster while you get to look in the cave." Whined Eddy. "Oh, I saw this in a movie. The smart guy inspects the cave while the two other guys go and fight the potato monster. And while the other guys are looking, the monster comes back and devours the smart guy." Said Ed, referring to the movie 'Attack of the Mutated Potato People'. "Plus," Said DD, "The forest is right there (pointing to the forest). The monster could easily just sneak out and get you. But if you want to stay here and inspect the cave, be my guest. C'mon ED, the others are waiting."

As DD started to walk away with Ed, a shout came from Eddy. "Wait!" He cried, "I'll go with Ed. You can stay here, Sockhead." They then switched places so that DD was by the cave while Ed an Eddy went to the playground. DD wore a triumphant gin on his face. His plan worked. He turned around, gripping the squirt gun in his hand, and walked into the cave.

He was already familiar with the cave for the Ed's have already used it as a hideout. It was by the construction sight and at the front was puddle that would make your feet swell if you walked through it. At the entrance were painting of people hunting pig and jars full of spears. But as DD progressed through the cave, he soon found evidence that the monster had been there. Sticky brown mold stuck on the wall. There were footprints that didn't belong to man or animal. DD almost had a heart attack when heard a moaning sound. "Who's there?" He asked panicked. Then he remembered what he told Eddy about the monster and got armed. The strange moans continued. DD soon found himself against a wall. He tried to get off but found himself to be stuck.

He tried not to panic, but something made him faint. While he tried to calm himself down, hands began to grab him. Brown hands from all around him started to pull at him. He ran out so fast that some of the sticky stuff was stuck to his back. When he turned around to see what had grabbed him, he fainted. The wall had a giant barf colored spot. Arms stuck out of it and were flailing around, and it was moaning, "Come back…"


	7. The finishing shot

Disclaimer: I don't own EENE and I never said I did.

As soon as DD saw the moaning wall, he fainted. The wall said, "Ah man! I can't believe he fainted!" Another part of the wall said, "Weak in the knees Ed boy needs to stop lying around and help, ya?" While another part of the wall said, "Hey! I think I'm starting to flake off!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

So Michael, Nicky, Ed, and Eddy walked cautiously through the woods. Michael was covering the back, Nicky was covering the left side while Ed was covering the right side, and Eddy was in the front Every time a leaf would crunch or a twig would snap, they would all look to where it had happened. Ed was looking around when he saw it. He saw a gray thing running through the trees on the branches. "Guys, the potato monster is in the trees!" Everybody turned to the trees and saw the gray flash that ran through them. It soon jumped out and swallowed Nicky. Everybody pointed their guns at it. But it swung its tail and knocked them to the ground. Before it left it used it's sticky spit and pulled Eddy into its mouth. By the time Ed and Michael got onto their feet the monster was gone. "Crud!" Yelled Michael, banging his fist on the ground. "If only we knew where it was hiding."

"OOO! Pick me!" Yelled Ed, waving his hand around in the air.

"Uh, Ed."

Ed put on his fake glasses so he would look smart. "The answer is quite simple, Michael. Follow me." Ed then reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote control. "It'll go faster if we go by rewind." Ed whispered to Michael. Ed then pointed the remote at himself and clicked rewind. He then started to do all of the things that had happened a couple of minutes ago and started to run backwards. Michael followed him. He was surprised to see that Ed had led him to the monkey boys cave. "It's here." Whispered Ed. So the two crept into the cave and saw something horrible.

They saw all of the kids glued onto the wall by the sticky spit of the monster. "Guys!" Shouted Ed. He then ran over to the wall and hugged the part of the wall that had Eddy and DD. "Ed! Run away!" Yelled DD. "Huh?" Ed could feel something breathing on him. He looked around and saw the monster. "AAAHHHH!" He threw his hands up and accidentally threw it into the monsters mouth. He then jumped out of the way. The monster was about to dive for Ed when a little laser shot past it.

It then directed it self towards Michael. "Shoot him Ed!" Yelled Michael, running for his life while the monster chased him. Ed looked at his hands and saw that his gun was missing. "Sorry. Can I borrow yours?"

"BORROW MINE!" Michael was still running from the monster. "ARE YOU N… stay there Ed!" Michael then started to change where he was running. He then made a quick turn around and started to run towards the monster. "Take this!" Michael threw his gun so it went right past the monster. It hit Ed in the head and bounced into his hands. While the monster picked Michael up, Ed aimed his gun and shot it. The monster then shrunk until it was no more and Michael fell to the ground. The two then tore all of the kids off of the wall. That was the last time that they ever had monster problems, for a while that is.


End file.
